prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC31
is the 31st episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 468th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, ''it is called ''"Darkness Is Coming" Synopsis ''As the girls attempt to figure out how to use their brand new Lovely Pad, they suddenly find everyone in town has fallen into a sleep-induced coma. '' Summary The episode starts with Bel, who was eating a lollipop, joking with Leva and Gula because of their failures. Much to their annoyance, they claimed that they had another plan, which could work. Suddenly, in the town, some mysterious balls started coming, and then the balls were absorbed in the people's bodies, putting them to sleep. Meanwhile, Mana, and the others were doing experiments with their Pad to try to get it to work. But even with Ai's power they can't do anything, and once Mana announces she is hungry, she invites her friends to join her at her place to get something to eat. In the restaurant, Mana and Rikka saw their mothers and with surprise Aguri saw her grandmother about to go inside. They find everyone watching the news about the mysterious balls and suddenly, Mana and the others panic as they see their parents and family members fall asleep. It's then a ball heads towards Mana, but her Lovead protected her from becoming infected. Then the TV screen became distorted and Leva and Gula appeared, explaining their plans. They said that in the main bulding in the town, a Selfish tree was made. The balls made from it put people to sleep, and as time passs their hearts will completely blacken and turn them into Jikochuus, bringing about destruction to their world. The girls arrived and they -with the exception of Aguri because of her time limit- transform as Leva and Gula fuse together to fight. The girls try to use Lovely Force Arrow but it was ineffective. The tree sent a powerful beam, however Cure Ace arrived on time and performed Ace Shot to try to reflect it. It proves to be to powerful though, striking the Cures. After their defeat, the girls saw the fused Leva and Gula with the Pad, and watch helplessly as it breaks it into several pieces. With the broken Pad, the girls lost hope, and Cure Heart cried, finally understanding what it's like to have her home in ruins, while Leva and Gula taunt her. The hearts of the citizens completely blacken. However, Cure Heart brought herself to her senses and gathered the pieces. With hope left in her heart, Cure Heart said she would do everything to save the people of the town. She places her hands over her heart and cries out her wish. With the girls seeing this, they gather and state that they will never give up, and to their surprise they watch as the Pad starts shining and the pieces of the Pad turn into individual Magical Lovely Pads. The Cures' strength is restored and Aguri transformed into Cure Ace once more. With their newfound weapons, they performed Lovely Straight Flush, which defeated the tree and Leva and Gula; thus breaking the curse placed over the town. Everything returned to normal and Mana, along with the other Cures and their family members, have lunch. Meanwhile, Leva and Gula were on a hard position. Seeing no other option, Bel drains their remaining energy into his lollipop- effecively killing them. As they fade away, Bel put the lollipop back into his mouth and smiled. Main Events *Leva and Gura attempt to turn all of the people of Oogai Town into Jikochuu with Selfish Seeds; the Cures are protected by their transformation Loveads. *The introduction is changed with Cure Ace added to the final introduction scene. **All four Cures, notably Mana and Alice, appear serious when they transform together in this episode. *The Magical Lovely Pad activates for the first time, allowing for Cure Heart to perform Lovely Straight Flush. *After their defeat, Leva and Gura are killed by Bel and have their darkness absorbed. Trivia * The Cures say "The Five Oaths of the Pretty Cure" in the same episode and add one more. ** One, The Pretty Cures must always move forward. ** Two, Love is something you share with others. ** Three, To love is to protect one another. ** Four, To believe in yourself and never regret anything. ** Five, The Pretty Cures must always be first class ladies. ** Six, As long as they combine their powers, nothing is impossible. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Melan (flashback) Villains *Leva *Gula *Bel *Selfish King (flashback) *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Princess Marie Ange (flashback) *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Hishikawa Ryoko *Sebastian *Madoka Mari *Nikaidou *Yashima *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun *Morimoto Eru Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes